El acontecimiento mas raro de mi vida
by kaze143
Summary: Este finc es dedicado a una de mis mejores amiga Rocio Toshio un es sobre una aventura d tres chicas me gusto muxo como me kedo la primera parte asi que espero q les guste y comenten bye


_**Hola chicos y chicas bueno pues yo aquí escribiendo un nuevo finc pues verán que dedico únicamente a una de mis mejores amigas Rocio Toshio Ore Macavilca o Rocio Tochio-1 por ser su cumple FELIZ CUMPLE Rocio-san y como lo prometido es deuda aquí está tu finc para ti solita y claro que es con Sexymaru bueno tu y yo nos entendemos. Y perdón por el retraso creo que tu más que nadie sabes que mi compu no está bien y que he tenido poco tiempo, bueno se me alargo un poco el finc así que lo dividí en dos y no podre subir los dos al mismo tiempo bueno quizás se alargue un poquito más de lo esperado pero la intención es lo que cuenta y espero que Judy no me odio o me quiera matar después de esto bueno amigui te dejo de aburrir.**_

_**Bueno ni Inazuma Eleven ni su personajes me pertenece le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas sin más aquí está el finc espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**El acontecimiento más raro de mi vida.**_

Una chica cabello negro tanto como la noche ojos color café claro y una tez algo pálida se encontraba caminando tranquila por la ciudad Inazuma, se encontraba de tour con sus amigas, en ese momento se dirigía a un parque a encontrarse con sus mejores amiga Judy Hiyoko y Danny Borjas como no tenía mucha prisa caminaba tranquila por la ciudad escuchando música en su reproductor sin fijarse choco súbitamente con alguien.

-Oye lo lamento estas bien- pregunto súbitamente sin ver con quien había chocado.

-Si no hay problema yo era el que iba distraído y no me fije bien, hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Kazemaru- el chico le extendió la mano y ella la tomo.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Rocio pero puedes decirme Chio o Toshio o como quieras- la chica miro al chico de pies a cabeza fijándose en cada fracción de su cuerpo.

-Que te parece si te invito a un helado por compensación por dejarte caer de esa manera- pregunto el chico rápido un poco sonrojado.

-Pero es que… yo.

-Vamos no te quitare mucho tiempo solo compramos el helado y después te dejo en paz es que no voy a poder vivir mi conciencia no me dejaría- respondió estratégicamente antes de recibir un no.

-Bueno creo que no hay problema si solo es por unos minutos, pero que sean paletas heladas y hacemos el trato ¿ok?- pregunto para ver la aprobación del chico.

El chico la miro y accedió a las paletas heladas.

-Eres nueva en la ciudad verdad- pregunto el chico para romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-etto… si… bueno acabo de llegar con dos de mis mejores amigas es que quería ver Japon con mis ojitos ya que estoy sacando idiomas en la universidad.

-¿Estas sacando idiomas?- pregunto el chico.

-Si hasta el momento solo se Coreano y Japonés…. Bueno si no lo supiera no estaría hablando contigo porque yo soy de Perú.

-Sabia que una chica tan linda como tú no era de Japón- exclamo el chico sin pensar.

La chica solo le vio y se sonrojo ferozmente ante el comentario.

-etto…yo...etto gracias por el cumplido- el chico la miro y le dio risa ver a la chica tan sonrojada tanto que no aguanto y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-etto… ¿De qué te ríes Kaze-chan- pregunto y el chico la voltio a ver.

-De nada es solo que me gusta mucho ver cómo te sonrojas.

Dijo el chico cosa que la hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Rocio-san- la chica lo volteo a ver- vamos no tienes de que avergonzarte somos amigos no, bueno aunque hace solo unos minutos nos acabamos de conocer se que eres una persona confiable.

Los dos chicos se fueron hablando de su vida hasta llegar una heladería donde seguramente el chico cumpliría su promesa de comprarle la paleta.

En otra parte no muy lejana….

-Donde estará Rocio- se preguntaba una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color de un tez algo morena.

-No sé, porque siempre nos hace esto- dijo otra chica de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos del mismo color tez blanca.

-Danny que tal si le paso algo grave ya sabes nosotras no la quisimos esperar por que se tarda mucho y si le paso algo no me lo perdonaría.

-No, claro que no le paso nada es solo que de seguro se perdió y tenemos que ir a buscarla- en eso Danny se saca su teléfono.

-¿La vas a llamar?- pregunto.

-no la voy a rastrear- dijo mientras tecleaba rápido en su teléfono.

-¿desde hace cuanto la puedes rastrear?- pregunto Judy un poco desconfiada.

-Desde que tengo uso de razón y es mi amiga, bueno solo pones su número unos cuantos datos y zaz- la chica vio un mapa de la zona- aquí esta, bueno según dice el GPS está a unos cuantos metros, ¿Qué dices vamos a ver que esta asiendo Chio?- pregunto la chica a lo que la otra la miro un momento y después empezó a caminar con ella.

-Pero solo por esta vez porque me preocupa que algo le haya pasado algo malo.

En otra parte…

-Y dime ¿Qué sabor quieres?-pregunto el chico a la chica al ver que no se desidia.

-etto… yo quiero una paleta napolitana de chocolate.

-Muy bien entonces sería una Napolitana de chocolate y una helado de vainilla- le dijo el chico a la que atendía.

- Y dime Rocio, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto mientras esperaba las paletas.

-Es simple es el negro aunque también me gusta el color de tu cabello- en eso se acerca y lo toca.

-O vaya gracias eres la primera persona que me lo dice- el chico se sonrojo lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara mas.

-Aquí esta su pedido joven- interrumpió una tercera voz para después darles lo que habían ordenado.

-Gracias señorita- el chico tomo la paleta y el helado y salieron de la heladería.

En otro lugar y unos minutos después…

-Ya llegamos- dijo Danny para después abrir la puerta de la heladería- SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ CHIO NO TE ESCONDAS- grito la chica a todo pulmón para después ver como mucha gente la observaba.

-Esto me gano por salir contigo- dijo Judy mientras tomaba a la otra chica por la camisa y la jalaba asía afuera- discúlpenla es que no ha tomado sus medicinas y por eso dice cosas sin sentido.

-¡OYE¡ eso es muy cruel pero el GPS dice que está en este local- vamos a ver voy a actualizar para ver su nueva ubicación- la chica tecleo rápido nuevamente su celular- YA-JA aquí esta vamos tenemos que ver asía donde se dirige y lo más importante con quien se dirige a ese lugar vamos Judy- la chica la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

En otra parte…

-Así que tú y tus amigas están aquí porque les gusta demasiado el anime?- pregunto el chico algo incrédulo.

-Si la verdad es que nos gusta mucho n_n a claro y las bandas japonesas.

-Y por qué les gusta tanto el anime si se puede saber?- pregunto mientras lamia su helado.

-Pues no se él anime ha formado parte de mi vida siempre y Judy también dice lo mismo Danny dice que empezó a verlo porque sus tíos lo miraban y no tenía otra opción pero que con el tiempo le fue gustando.

-Tú eres muy apegada con esas chicas ¿cierto?- pregunto al parecer quería saber todo de la chica en el menor tiempo posible.

-Sí pero mas con Judy ya que ella y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Y Danny?

-Bueno veras ella y yo nos conocimos en el chat y no se me gusto su forma de ser lo malo en ella es que es muy vengativa- el chico iba abrir la boca pero la chica lo interrumpió- créelo lo sé porque se ha vengado de unas cosas que le he hecho pero es buena gente ella Judy y yo decidimos hacer un viaje por los países que queríamos conocer por el momento hemos visitado Corea y Japón y nuestro siguiente destino es China (**no me juzgues Rocio no sabía que poner).**

-O vaya y en cuanto tiempo te vas de Japón?

-En un mes apenas ayer acabamos de llegar.

-Y tus amigas crecieron contigo?

-Bueno Judy si pero Danny es de otro país Honduras para ser exacto y hace poco se fue a vivir a Perú porque quería conocerme y bueno tal parece que le gusto pero dice que en poco tiempo se regresa a su país por que lo extraña .

-Vaya si que viven un poco lejos?

-Si un poco pero es genial tener amigo por todas partes del mundo- respondió para después dedicarle una sonrisa sincera.

-Pues ya tienes uno aquí en Japón para cuando quieras volver ya sabes a quien llamar.

-Bueno gracias- la chica se sonrojo- etto hay playas cercanas?

-Una no muy lejos de aquí- respondió.

-Te gustaría mostrármela, es que no hemos conseguido un guía y nos perderíamos rápido en esta ciudad tan grande.

-Bueno ya tienes un guía que con gusto te llevara a conocer las playas más lindas de Japón- le dijo mientras le extendía el brazo para después hacerle otra preguntas y así sucesivamente , se fueron hablando hasta llegar a una playa cercana.

En otra parte…

-Lo admito Judy fue una excelente idea regresar a la heladería a comprar unas paletas

-Verdad que si además están muy ricas- respondió mientras se terminaba de comer su paleta.

Las dos chicas se encontraban comiendo paletas en una banca de un parque muy a gusto.

-Muy bien ahora a encontrar a Chio antes de que oscurezca, muy bien vamos.

-Pero apenas son las 10 de la mañana como podría oscurecer a esta hora?- pregunto a su despistada amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero que tal si nos cuesta mucho encontrarla y si se fue con un chico lindo y nos invito que mal.

-Rocio con un chico lindo, jajajaja ya la hubiéramos encontrado porque le hubiera dado algo y se hubiera desmayado y habría mucha gente y bueno ya no sigo explicando tenemos que encontrarla ya quiero ir a la playa.

-Bueno yo también quiero, pero que se le va hacer hay que buscarla y cuando la encuentre pobre abra deseado no haberme hecho caminar mucho- dijo con una aura maligna tanto que la otra chica se aparto un poquito.

-Pobre Chio Judy la golpeara- pensó la chica de cabello ondulado para después localizar exactamente la nueva ubicación de la otra- muy bien dice que nos estamos acercando a ella.

-Esa espero- respondió Judy con el puño alzado.

Con los otros chicos…

-Estás seguro de presentarme a tus amigos- preguntaba la chica un poco sonrojada pues nunca pensó que se fuera a encontrar con los amigos del chico en la playa.

-Si claro, solo si el de la banda anaranjada- la chica lo miro y este estaba jugando con un cangrejo el cual no parecía de humor para que un tonto lo molestara- te pide jugar futbol dile que no- exclamo con miedo.

-Porqué…- pero la chica no pudo terminar de articular la palabra por que el chico ya le había contestado.

-Solo dile que no es por tu bien enserio- exclamo a lo que la chica se alarmo un poco se preguntaba "_con que locos me he topado"_.

-Ven vamos- el chico la tomo de la mano cosa que la sorprendió.

-etto etto etto.. Claro como quieras- dijo para después seguirlo.

Unos 7 muchachos estaban bajos unas sombrillas de playa con unos lentes de sol y sobre todo con muchas chicas suspirando cada segundo por ellos.

-CHICOS- se escucho gritar una voz a un muchacho.

-¿Kazemaru?-pregunto un chico de cabello rojo el cual al quitarse los lentes para ver mejor hizo que muchas chicas se desmayaran por el.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kazemaru?- pregunto un chico con Rastas parándose de su lugar.

-Hola chicos quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga mía, chicos ella es Rocio Toshio Ore Macavilca, Rocio ellos son los chicos.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Kiyama Hiroto- dijo el peli rojo saludándola con un beso en la mejía.

-etto el gusto es mío- respondió muy sonrojada.

-Un gusto mi nombre es Yutto Kidou- el chico se acerco y le beso la mano como todo un caballero que era.

-También es un gusto n_n

- Mi nombre es Midorikagua Ruuji pero puedes decirme Mido o helado-kun bueno todo el mundo me dice así- el chico le extendió la mano.

-Un gusto Mido- la chica soltó una pequeña risita al recordar la otra manera en el que podía llamarlo.

-Mi nombre es Shiro Fubuki y ese de allí es mi hermano Atsuya y el tonto de haya es Endo y el de haya que parece que tiene cabeza de ajo es Goenji- los tres aludidos voltearon y saludaron con la mano a la chica y después cayeron en cuenta de los insultos que el chico les habia dicho.

-OYE- exclamaron al mismo tiempo a lo que Rocio sonrío.

En otra parte no muy lejana…

-Ya vamos a llegar- dijo una chica un poco cansada.

-Ya casi solo nos falta unos 23 metros y la alcanzamos- respondió la otra.

-Pero es que hace tanta calor- respondió Judy asiéndose aire con un cuaderno que llevaba.

-Si cuando encontremos a Rocio iremos a la playa claro después de golpearla por hacernos esto- exclamo Danny molesta.

-Cuenta conmigo para eso n_n- la chica subió el puño en señal de promesa y la otra hizo lo mismo siguieron caminando y al llegar casi les da un infarto allí justo allí había un playa hermosa y lo mejor casi no está llena aunque había mas o menos de gente.

-Danny…- dijo Judy hipnotizada.

-Si…-respondió de la misma manera.

-Qué tal si dejamos de buscar a Rocio por unas 6 horas y disfrutamos de la playa…- dijo mientras avanzaba.

-Eso es una estupenda idea- las dos chicas se fueron a los vestidores y de allí salieron con trajes de baños de dos piezas que llamaban mucho la atención de los chicos de la playa.

-Judy…- dijo Danny levantando sus gafas de sol las cuales llevaba puestas.

-Si…-respondió.

-Es idea mía o nos miran mucho- pregunto mirándola y fijándose en las personas que las miraban.

-Creo que sí, pero eso está bien para mi, ven vamos por unas botellas con agua que me muero de la sed.

-Claro- las dos caminaron hasta una tienda donde el vendedor les regalo las botellas de agua y otras cosas más

-Judy creo que es MUY BUENO tener un cuerpo bien formado por que te regalan las cosas.

Las dos chicas rieron hasta que notaron a alguien allí.

En otra parte muy cercana (demasiado cercana)

-Así fue como se conocieron- termino de decir el chico de cabellera verde.

Los dos solo movieron la cabeza.

De pronto se sintió como dos sombras se interponían atrás de la de Rocio.

-"_por favor que no sean ellas, por favor que no sean ellas, por favor que no sean ellas"-_pensaba la chica con mucho miedo.

-Hola amiga, como haz estado- se escucho la voz de Judy un poco enojada y si me refiero a poco quiero decir mucha.

-Sabes Judy es muy lindo caminar mucho para encontrar a alguien que la estaba pasando bien con chicos- dijo Danny en otro idioma para que los chicos no la entendieran.

-De que hablan esas chicas- pregunto el más bruto del grupo (no tengo que decir quien verdad)

-Gomen chicas no fue mi intención dejarlas plantadas es solo….- la chica no pudo terminar por que alguien la interrumpió.

-Encontraste un chico lindo y el te llevo a comer paletas heladas y despues te trajo a la playa y te olvidaste por completo de tus dos amigas- exclamo Judy evidentemente molesta.

-etto… eso fue- dijo carraspeando un poco su cabeza.

-¡ROCIO¡- Exclamaron molestas las chicas.

- Gomesai chicas no fue mi intención, pero prometo que se lo compensare.

Judy y Danny se miraron y no tuvieron que otras más que perdonarla para que ya quitara esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Está bien- dijo Danny.

-Pero que sea la última vez Rocio que esto pasa- exclamo Judy con un aura maligna.

-Si, si, si, si, si, si por eso las quiero porque son de lo mejor- exclamo Rocio mientras las abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarlas- bueno chicas- dijo cuando ya las había soltado- ellos son Kazemaru, Kido, Goenji, Atsuya, Endo, Mido, Hiroto y Fubuki- dijo la chica señalando a cada uno de los chicos.

Las dos chicas levantaron la mano para saludarlos pero vieron que la mayoría estaban como en otro mundo.

-¿Les pasa algo Chio?- pregunto Danny chasqueando los dedos frente de ellos.

-¿Hola?- decía Judy moviendo la mano pero no reaccionaban.

-Creo que les dio un paro cardiaco por ver a tus amigas en traje de baño- dijo Kazemaru que era el único quien no había quedado embobado.

-Vaya si hubiera sabido eso no me pongo este traje de baño- exclamo Danny que era la menor de las tres- tus amigos Kazemaru son muy pervertidos.

-Créanme lo sé.

De repente los 7 chicos despertaron del extraño transe en el cual las chicas los habían metido.

-Hola- volvieron a decir las dos chicas a lo que todos se pararon y les dieron la manos bueno casi se las arrancaban.

- ALTO- grito Kazemaru a los que los chicos pararon su ataque.

-QUE- exclamaron todos.

-Las van a matar uno a la vez uno a la vez.

-Bueno Chio como tú no te has puesto tu traje de baño que te parece si te acompañamos a los vestidores ¿verdad Judy?

-Claro Danny vamos Rocio camina- las dos chicas se la llevaron prácticamente a rastra del lugar.

Mientras los chicos miraban como las chicas desaparecían de su vista todos se volvieron a sentar desilusionados.

-Eso se ganan por andar de locos- dijo un poco molesto ya que habían incomodado a las chicas .

-Chicas ya dejen de empujarme- reclamo Rocio enojada.

-Casi morimos allí creo que me quitare este traje de baño- añadió Danny.

-No te lo quites te queda bien no seas tonta- dijo Judy.

-Está bien- respondió la chica.

Las dos miraron a Rocio la cual saca un traje de baño de una sola pieza.

-¿Y eso vas usar?- pregunto Judy.

-Claro, ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto con miedo pues ya sabía que la mirada de sus amigas no era buena.

-Eso es para monjas ten ponte este- la chica se saco un traje dos piezas de la talla de ella de un lindo color negro.

-NO ME PONDRE eso.

-Claro que lo harás- en eso Judy tomo el otro traje de de baño de Rocio y esta se abalanzo sobre Danny quien salió corriendo y como la chica ya se había desvestido un poco no tuvo otra opción que ponerse el traje de baño que le dieron sus malvadas amigas según ella.

-Me veo estúpida con esto- dijo la chica desde el vestidor.

-Sal para ver cómo te queda- le grito Judy que era la que estaba allí pero justo en ese momento Danny regresaba con un enorme rubor en su mejillas.

-¿Ya salió?- le pregunto a su amiga de alado.

-No, ¿pero por que estas tan roja?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-NADA…NO ME TROPEZE CON NADIE EN LA ARENA Y LO BESO ACCIDENTALMENTE- grito prácticamente la chica.

- Yo nunca dije eso- en ese justo momento Rocio salió y el traje de baño se le miraba muy, muy, muy bien.

-Qué lindo se te ve- dijo Danny para cambiar la conversación que tenía con Judy.

-No me gusta- exclamo la chica muy sonrojada- ¿dónde está mi otro traje de baño?- pregunto un poco enojada a Danny.

-Está en un basurero que nunca encontraras- dijo siniestramente.

-Está bien saldré así pero si se burlan de mi ustedes se la ganan ósea que pena me da- dijo la chica con las manos en su cara

-No tiene por qué darte pena te ves muy linda- dijo Judy.

-Solo te falta algo- Danny saco unas gafas de sol- así te ves espectacular.

- Muy bien lista para salir- pregunto Judy.

-No- respondió Rocio.

-Bueno vámonos- las tres salieron y se ganaron nuevamente la mirada de todos en la playa quienes les tiraban besos piropos o simplemente les chiflaban para llamar su atención.

- Ves no es tan malo- dijo Judy

-No sé de qué te preocupabas- dijo Danny apoyando a su amiga.

-Tienen razón no es tan malo- de pronto las chicas llegaron donde estaban los chicos quienes voltearon a verlas instantáneamente.

-Hola- exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-….- miraron a los chicos los cuales tenían las mirada perdida.

-Hola- repitieron nuevamente.

Y así siguieron hasta que se aburrieron.

-Creo que hare algo- Danny tomo una cubeta que sabe Dios donde la saco tomo un poco de agua salada y las tiro a todos los chicos.

-AHHHHH- gritaron al unimismo.

-Hola n_n- la chica extendieron su manita para saludarlos nuevamente.

-Hola?- respondieron al fin.

-¿Por qué nos mojaron?- pregunto Hiroto.

-Es que no respondían y parecían idiotas- dijo Rocio tranquilamente.

-Baya- añadió Mido- creo que estaba en un fuerte choque emocional o algo por el estilo- dijo limpiándose el agua.

- No creo que hubiera sido eso- mascullo Judy.

-Bueno creo que fue algo raro pero nos gustaría presentarnos- dijo el Kidou viendo a las tres chicas pero más a Danny.

Despues de una larga presentación las chicas decidieron no desaprovechar la playa y la linda tarde que se presentaba ese día.

-Danny- dijo Judy y Rocio tomándola desprevenida.

-Si…- asistió la chica.

-Me dijo Judy que tú estabas hace un momento roja como tomate que paso?- pregunto Rocio con picardía.

-El sol- dijo omitiendo la plática que se avecinaba.

-El sol no te creo- dijo Judy alejando junto a Rocio poco a poco a la chica del resto de la gente.

-Enserio fue el sol- dijo la chica nerviosa.

-No te creo- dijo Rocio enojada o por lo menos fingiendo- Habla vamos.

La chica miro a sus amigas y bajo la cabeza.

-Está bien- la chica elevo un poco su cabeza- verán todo paso cuando yo salí corriendo con tu traje de baño horroroso- Rocio la miro con cara de asesina ¬_¬- veras corrí a todo lo que mis piernas daban y sin querer choque con alguien y chocamos con tanta fuerza que al caer sobre la arena nos besamos accidentalmente y bueno ese alguien es el chico de las Rastas- la chica miro a sus amigas y estas se miraron mutuamente y rieron tranquilamente.

-¿Y por eso es que andas rara?- pregunto Rocio la chica asistió con la cabeza- calma solo fue un beso con el tiempo se te pasara la pena no es que fuera la gran cosa- en ese momento voltea y no se fija bien en que sabe quién y tropieza bruscamente y cae sobre Kazemaru quien era el que estaba más cerca y lo besa.

Los otros chicos miraban asombrados la escena mientras que Danny saco su cámara y tomo una fotografía lo más rápido que pudo, en ese momento Rocio se separa de Kazemaru completamente roja y a punto de explotar de la pena.

-Etto, yo etto gomensai no fue mi intención… etto yo lo siento mucho Kazemaru- dijo la chica completamente apenada.

-nnnoo, hay pro-blema ffue un acciddennte- el chico se sacudió la arena que quedaba en su cuerpo.

De pronto se formo una atmosfera incomoda hasta que…

-Creo que hay que ir al mar- todos asistieron sin objeción y unos minutos despues ya todos gozaban la deliciosa agua.

-Creo que eso fue lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en toda mi vida- dijo Rocio a sus amigas.

-Hay no es para tanto solo fue un beso y ya- dijo Danny de la misma forma que ella le había dicho hace unos minutos.

-Chicas- dijo una cuarta voz- me dejarían hablar un momento con Rocio?

Rocio suplico con la mirada a sus amigas para que no la dejaran con el chico.

-Claro n_n- respondieron al unimismo y alejándose un poco de donde estaban nadando.

-Rocio lamento mucho lo de hace un momento no fue mi intención- dijo el chico avergonzado.

-Etto… yo no tienes de que avergonzarte no fue tu culpa fue la mía y si sigues disculpándote yo voy hacer la que este apenada- respondió.

-Está bien ágamos como si esto nunca paso- el chico le extendió la mano en señal de cerrar el trato.

-¿De que estas hablado yo no recuerdo nada- la chica le guiño el ojo y se fue a buscar a sus traidoras amigas que la habían dejado en esa situación.

_**Bueno me quedo aquí Rocio espero con todo mi corazón que te haya gustado la primera parte pero más espero que no dejes de hablarme por si no te gusto y Judy si llegas a leer este finc bueno me imagino que Chio te lo mostrara espero que no afecte nuestra amistad bueno me voy no sé exactamente cuándo voy a subir la otra parte porque estoy a unos cuantos días de entrar al colegio!noooooo! TT_TT que horror pero lo superare bueno espero sus Review y una vez más disculpa por la tardanza.**_


End file.
